


Say I Do

by Likea_boss9987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likea_boss9987/pseuds/Likea_boss9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thinks it's finally time to pop the big question—but he also worries about the possible rejection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: A fun, fluffy little one-shot that hasn't a point! Sort of a belated 34th birthday gift for Draco Malfoy. Happy birthday!
> 
> Loosely inspired by I Do by Colbie Caillat.

 

Draco gulped nervously and thumbed the small snitch in his pocket. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to risk this?

He closed his eyes and Harry's beautiful smiling face came to mind. That unkempt hair that he loved getting messier, those soft-petal lips that were  _so_ kissable, and those mesmerizing green eyes that shone like emeralds.

Draco sighed a little. Harry's eyes had been the first thing to catch his attention all those years ago in  _Madam Malkin's_ and they had brought out the urge to brag and prove himself worthy. The effect of those enchanting, expressive orbs hasn't lessened yet. If anything, it had increased, especially when Draco got to know Harry better.

 _Yes, I'm going through with this,_ he thought determinedly. Draco could imagine spending the rest of his years—which he expected to be a long,  _long_ time—with Harry and living those years in complete bliss.

_I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else._

Draco nodded to himself and stared at the clock. Six o' clock. Harry's shift would be ending soon. A bead of sweat fell from his forehead, which he quickly swiped away with his handkerchief. He went to the mirror, getting rid of any tiny imperfections and making sure that his hair was the way Harry liked it (not restrained by hair gel but hanging free). He wore the suit Harry loved best on him—though if the night progressed as planned then they won't be on for long.

He had to look  _perfect_ for this.

Once he felt contented with his overall appearance (although his hair wasn't dangling the correct way—what a day for a bad hair day!), he went to his potion book cabinet and brought out the gifts he had custom-made to make this proposal real in pureblood terms. He would do this both the Muggle way and the pureblood way. To symbolize his roots and how far he had come in acceptance because of Harry.

 _It's time,_ Draco thought as he felt the wards welcoming home its other occupant.

_And if this ends up in a break-up…then I'll win him back and continue trying to make him mine._

* * *

Harry yawned loudly as he flooed back home. He's shift had been tiring today, with three emergency cases from homemade potion experiments going wrong, resulting in terrible side effects ranging from boils breaking out throughout the body to someone's dick falling off. Thank goodness that last one wasn't severed by Dark Magic, Harry hated to think the poor man would have to spend the rest of his life without his penis because of a botched potion.

Harry's Healer robes swished behind him as he groped his way through the dark.  _Why are the lights off anyway? Draco should be home by now._

His hand finally landed on the light switch but no lights flickered on when he pressed it.  _Huh?_ Harry tilted his head in confusion. The house Draco and he were living in weren't like a Muggle's; it didn't run on electricity so the possibility of a power trip was out.

Suddenly, Harry heard a click from behind and he turned instinctively to it with his wand pointed out. The balls of light went back to their original places and, with the room lit again, Harry found the living room covered with white petals and in the midst of them stood Draco, who was holding the Deluminator in one hand and a snitch in the other.

Draco was shuffling in his place—something which Harry rarely saw—and before a word could come out of Harry's mouth, Draco walked up to him and dropped to his knees.

Harry's word stuck in his throat.  _Was this a…_

"Harry James Potter," Draco said, his voice surprisingly steady. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Heir and Lord of the Malfoy family, humbly ask for your permission to join our two families in holy matrimony.

"The petals of white narcissus and lilies scattered around the room symbolize our mothers, who I hope would both bless this proposal. The white narcissus stands for a new chapter of our lives that I hope we could begin together while the white lily professes my sincerest love for you.  _Accio."_

A thin box comes flying out from their bedroom and into Draco's hands. Draco presented the box to Harry and gestured for him to open it. Inside lay his holly and phoenix feather core wand, looking as new as the day Harry had bought it, twenty years ago.

"How?" Harry whispered.

Draco replied, "I've been searching across the Wizarding World to find a wand maker skilled enough to fix a broken wand. And after many years of searching, I had found someone who could, though this wand would probably never be as good as it was before it had been snapped. It represents the feats I would complete to fix you whenever you need me too."

"Thank you," Harry said in awe, still palming the wand in his hand.

But it seemed Draco wasn't done yet. He handed Harry the Deluminator—and now that Harry thought about it how  _did_ he get it—and continued, "This is a gift from your closest kin, your best friends Ron and Hermione, to show that they give this marriage their blessing. And finally…"

Draco looked especially skittish at this point, as if expecting Harry to throw him out of the house. He pulled out a snitch from his pocket and Harry blinked his eyes to make sure they weren't fooling him. It looked like the snitch that was given to him after Dumbledore's death, the first snitch he had ever caught. But it wasn't, as evidenced from Draco's next words.

"I custom made this snitch to look like the one that you…that you walked to your death with." Draco swallowed and handed it to Harry, hands twitching, looking as if they were anticipating being swatted away. Harry accepted it though, tears starting to fall. Once the snitch touched the Harry's hand, the snitch opened and inside it was a ring. A plain gold band, yet it looked beautiful in its simplicity. Harry stared at it with amazement before going on to examine the snitch.

It did look exactly the same. Except—where the snitch that held the Resurrection Stone had been engraved with the words, ' _I open at the close',_ this one read, ' _I open at a new beginning'._

"I—" Draco paused for a moment, "It's meant to be my way of saying that I'll be there with you 'til the end. You—you will never have to face death alone ever again. The snitch itself has never been touched by a person before you—I'm wearing a glove charm—and it is now yours. Like how I'm yours.

"And now, I'm asking if you would be mine. Harry, will you marry me?"

Draco was still kneeling on the floor, his eyes large and pleading, his expression hopeful. Harry stared at the ring in his hand, fingers running over the grooves of the snitch. He knew his answer. But his mind decided to go a-wondering first. Because this wasn't the first time he had been proposed to and he couldn't help remembering the previous two times.

Before Draco, Harry had done a lot of dating. It was just—after the war, he had felt rather lonely. Ron and Hermione had gotten together while his crush on Ginny had died out faster than fire within a vacuum jar. Then he had found out that he was gay, which was rather a shock to him (though nobody else, it seemed).

He had started dating guys and well, there might not have been a lack of guys for him to choose from but the men who had been interested in him were with him either for his fame or fortune. And after going through seven men in two years and pronounced as 'Potter the Pouncy Picker' by the  _Daily Prophet_ , Harry's hope of actually settling down had been dimmed drastically. Within those two years, two of the men had proposed to him—only two or three months into their dating—and in public too. Harry had declined them immediately. He knew from their proposals that they weren't sincere—and of course the public had lapped it up, sympathizing with the men while calling Harry a heartbreaker.

Harry had almost started believing that relationships were just not for him, and with his budding Healer career he had almost no time to fret about his relationship status, but that was before Draco returned into his life.

Draco proved to have changed from the schoolboy he once was and had grown up to be rather good-looking. When Draco had asked him out on a date, Harry had thought,  _why not?_ And Draco had been wonderful, a perfect gentleman. Harry had enjoyed his company immensely and he knew that Draco was not trying to get with him due to his fame or money. The Malfoys were rich on their own and had gained quite a positive reputation after the war when they donated large sums of money to charity and became less pompous when it came to their wealth.

And look at them now. Six years of dating, moving in together and at the very moment, a marriage proposal.

"Harry?" Draco asked, sounding vulnerable with his voice full of insecurity. "If you don't want to…then you can forget I ever mentioned it. Please answer me?"

Draco's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts.  _Oh right_ , Harry thought.  _I haven't answered him yet._  When his mind finally made sense of Draco's words, however, he immediately pounced on the blond, showering that pale face with kisses.

* * *

"Of course I'll marry you," Harry muttered, almost breathless from the many kisses he had planted on Draco's face. They were both sprawled on the petal-covered floor, Harry atop of Draco. "I can't believe you did all this for me. Of course I would say yes, why would you think otherwise?"

Harry got off Draco, much to Draco's disappointment, and stretched out a hand to help him up. Draco accepted it, his face still one of surprise and delight.

"You mean it?" Draco questioned, peering down into Harry's green orbs, allowing them to slowly pull him in. "Y-You really want to marry me?"

"I do," Harry stated, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. "I do."

"I—Can I help you put on your ring?" Draco breathed. This had to be the happiest moment of his life. Harry had just agreed to be  _his._

Harry bobbed his head and handed the golden band to Draco. Draco took Harry's smaller hand into his and slid the ring slowly onto one of his slender fingers.

"You make me the happiest person on the planet, Harry." Draco said softly. "Thank you."

"No. Thank  _you._ For being the best boyfriend—sorry,  _fiancé—_ ever." With that, a large, sloppy kiss was planted on Draco's lips.

 _I'm glad I didn't back out of this,_ Draco mused as his face was bombarded with smooches.  _I never should have thought Harry would reject my proposal because he had rejected and broken up with other guys in the past._

"Let's continue this in the bedroom," Harry demanded, his tone seductive and he was just begging to be fucked.

 _Yes, I'm so very glad I didn't chicken out. Now all of this is mine,_ Draco thought as he stared down at the beauty that was Harry Potter.  _This is all mine—forever._

And with that, Draco carried Harry bridal style towards the bedroom, ready to ravish and worship the body of his  _fiancé._


End file.
